A Very Merry Kingdom Christmas
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: It's Christmastime, and everyone's favourite characters celebrate it in fun and fluffy ways!  Happy December!  Various pairings included; hope you enjoy! Each chapter is based on a Christmas carol or song; please r&r? :3
1. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**A Very Merry Kingdom Christmas!**

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas**

**Genre: Friendship, Humour**

**Rating: K++/T**

**Pairings: Zemyx, NamiRoku, MarLar, SoRiku, AkuXion, LexZex, *possible AkuSai/XemSai, implied SoKai**

**Summary: 12 days of gifts and fluff ensue.**

* * *

><p><em>~On the first day of Christmas my good friend gave to me a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>"We're rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday! ...Um, la-la-la la, la la-la-la la––"<p>

"You can't _possibly _have already forgotten the lyrics, Demyx?" The mullet-hawked blond blushed ever-so-slightly and grinned sheepishly as his slate-haired friend handed him another ornament to hang upon the fake, plastic tree.

"Uh, maybe?"

"The radio was playing that over and _over _again last night, though." Demyx shrugged, taking another ornament from the boxes and hanging it as well.

"Yeah, well, we were drinking eggnog with rum, remember?" He grinned at the slightly blurry memory; Zexion rolled his eyes and handed more tinsel to the sitarist.

"You mean slightly eggnog _flavoured _rum. You trusted _Xigbar _to make the drink."

"Yeah, well... You trust Vexen to cook dinner!" Zexion smirked and crossed his arms.

"Vexen happens to be a very good cook, and always washes his hands before entering the kitchen; not to mention he does not go overboard with alcohol." Demyx rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and exaggeratedly heaved a great sigh, as if to imply that someday Zexion would see _just _how wrong he was. As silence ensued and the conversation ended, they continued to hang up the ornaments and icicles on the plastic branches until by and by, the pile of empty boxes grew as tall as the height of Demyx's waist, were he standing next to them.

"How many more are left?" the sitarist asked a few minutes later. Zexion rummaged through the large trunk, and held up a red, white, and green box.

"There's only the star left." It was a beautiful star, crafted after a paopu fruit, and made of crystalline glass. Demyx thought for a moment before nodding, as Zexion set the box back down.

"How about you do that? I've already decorated a lot..." Zexion shrugged at his suggestion.

"Fine by me," he said, and watched as Demyx jumped off the step-ladder to allow Zexion to step on it. Taking the paopu star out of the box, the blond handed it to his partner delicately. He knew either Naminé, Kairi, or Aerith would _kill _him (or at least decide not to give him his present) should the precious ornament fall and shatter. His mouth twitched into a shy smile as his and Zexion's fingers brushed against each other when he passed the star to him.

Standing on his tip-toes (which was very dangerous, considering that he was standing on a step-ladder), Zexion reached to place the star at the top of the tree, straining slightly. Demyx watched on, amused.

"Can you reach?" he asked in a teasing tone. Zexion threw an indignant glare at the sitarist over his shoulder, just as he placed the star on the treetop.

"_Yes_." He wasn't _that _short.

* * *

><p>~<em>On the second day of Christmas, my blond crush gave to me two sea-salt ice creams and a paopu star in a tree<em>~

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roxas?" Naminé's legs dangled off of the ledge of the clock tower, swinging slightly to an imaginary beat heard only by the blonde. It had begun to snow slightly, and her matching white faux fur-trimmed hat and everyday dress (this one about the thickness of a sweater) were dusted with a soft layer of snowflakes not yet melted by her low body heat. The snowfall only slightly blurred the edges of the winter sunset, and the scene was beautiful.<p>

"Yeah?" Though it was quite cold outside (though not so cold that Naminé could not wear her dress outdoors), he had bought two sea-salt ice cream bars for both of them from Mr. Scrooge McDuck. Xion had informed her blond friend that the winter sunset was a beautiful view to see, especially from up on the tower (when asked how she knew, the girl had blushed and muttered something about a date with Axel), and Roxas had wanted his close friend to witness the scene as well. Handing Naminé her ice cream, he winced as he felt exactly how ice-cold her hands were.

"Wait." Sticking his ice cream into his mouth and freeing his hands, Roxas took the surprised Naminé's hand in his own, and began rubbing it, trying to warm it up. Once he deemed her left hand sufficiently warmed, he took her ice cream bar, placed it in the warmer hand, and took her right hand in his, and began warming that as well, not once noticing the blush steadily growing on her face, until he looked back up and took the ice cream out of his mouth, satisfied that her hands were warm. "Naminé, are you still cold? Your face is red." Mortified, Naminé touched her cheek delicately with one hand, and blushed still more at being seen; Roxas quickly took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Wh–– No! Roxas, you'll catch cold!" Roxas grinned at her and shrugged nonchalantly, using his free hand to keep the jacket around her.

"Nah, I won't." Still smiling, he popped the salty sweet ice candy back in his mouth and cocked his head. "So, what was it that you were gonna say?"

"Thank you... Oh! Before that! No, um," she smiled softly. "I was only going to comment on how... how beautiful the sunset was, with the white and blue around it." Ducking her head to use her hair as a curtain to hide her face as she blushed, she sighed quietly. "I would dearly love to draw this..." Roxas snickered, though not unkindly.

"Dunno if you could draw well with sticky hands. Your ice cream's melting a bit, right there."

"Hm?" Sure enough, Roxas was right. With a laugh, Naminé quickly licked up the melting ice cream, and used a napkin to wipe the rest off of her hands. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a laugh as well, and held up his half-eaten bar, as though in a toast. "Cheers, Naminé." She smiled, and held her ice cream up as well, just lower than Roxas's.

"Cheers, Roxas." Touching her rosy cheeks once more with a pale hand, she grinned ever-so-slightly to herself as she thought of her (_very_) close friend touching her hands, with the sweet attempt to warm them up.

Just as sweet as her ice cream.

* * *

><p>~<em>On the third day of Christmas Sandy Claws gave to me three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree<em>~

* * *

><p>.:x.x.x.x.x:.<p>

_'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the dorm, everything was quiet, even the storm. When morning came, much to their delight, the storm'd passed away, sometime in the night. The three friends then cheered, glad at the weather, and basked in the sun, as light as a feather. Then Eraqus woke, and called them all in; it was time to open presents, he said with a grin..._

.:x.x.x.x.x:.

Terra and Ventus excitedly rushed through the halls, laughing and grinning, as Eraqus called them in. Aqua walked leisurely in, twirling and performing cartwheels every now and then.

"_Aqua, you slowpoke! Hurry up!_" called Ventus's voice from the next room. Laughing, Aqua sped up her pace and entered the Common Room, which greeted her with the scent of cinnamon and gingerbread cookies, as well as a large Christmas tree decorated with tinsel and ornaments, with a plastic star glowing at the top.

"I'm here!" she announced, and performed flips over to where the two boys were, by the fireplace and with their hands in their stockings; Terra with his orange one, and Ventus with his green one. Aqua smiled and waved at them, before placing her hand inside her stocking and pulling out...

...a blue Wayfinder, one almost identical to the ones her friends were holding, only differing in colour and the length of the leather strap. She gasped as she looked at the beautiful charm of silver and glass.

"_Wow_..."

As Terra and Ventus began sorting through their other gifts, Aqua looked up at the ceiling and smiled briefly.

"Thank you, Santa."

* * *

><p>~<em>On the fourth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree<em>~

* * *

><p>Olette hummed Christmas carols to herself as she bought red-and-white striped candy canes for her friends, one for each of them. They were quite large in size, and affordable as well; besides, she had no idea what else she could give them!<p>

Receiving the candies in a brown paper bag, she left the store and hurriedly walked over to where Hayner was: at Roxas's house. She waved her hand at her tow-haired friend.

"Hayner!" He waved back, almost grinning mischievously, as though he knew something she didn't; but his smile was still cheerful, and he was glad to see his friend.

"Hey, Olette! What's that behind your back?"

"Hmm? Oh! No, nothing. You'll see."

The brunette teen then cocked her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face. She turned around a few times, as though searching for something.

"Where's Pence?" Hayner whirled around twice, then shrugged, his expression the same as Olette's.

"...I dunno. Around, I guess." He grinned. "D'you want to call for Roxas, or should I?" The brunette giggled.

"You do it. You know my voice can't carry that far."

"Suit yourself." The tow-haired teen drew in a deep breath, before shouting out. "_HEY, ROXAS! WAKE UP, WILL YA? C'MON, LET'S GO!"_ There was a crashing sound from inside seconds later, and after some footsteps rushed up to the door, it opened, showing a very much frazzled-looking blond behind.

"What the _hell_–– Oh, hi, Olette! Hayner, what the _hell _was that for?" Hayner grinned and crossed his arms.

"For waking you up. C'mon, get ready and we'll go!" Roxas stared at him.

"It's _Saturday!_"

"All the more reason to go today! Besides," he added slyly. "Olette has something for you..."

The blond rolled his eyes and shut the door, muttering something about _five minutes _and emerging from the house in four, cleaned up and properly dressed in clothes other than pajamas. His spikes were straighter, and his once-unkempt hair was now somewhat akin to shining gold, and made more so by his bright cerulean eyes beneath.

"Alright, let's go."

.:x.x.x.x.x:.

What Hayner had wanted to go see was the Christmas festival for Tuesday night being set up; but he didn't want to see it up close and personal. No, somewhere with a better view was what he had in mind.

"Hey, guys!" A short brunet boy waved to them from up on the clock tower.

"Pence!" The three friends ran up the stairs and rode the elevator up to the top.

"You didn't wait up for us?" Hayner feigned a look of hurt; behind him, Roxas and Olette stifled laughter behind their hands. Pence shook his head quickly.

"I couldn't find you! So I came here." He sat down on the ledge, gesturing to the view before him, of tents, rides, decorations being set up. "You were right, it _does _look cool!" Roxas walked over and swung his legs down over the ledge beside Pence, followed by Olette. Hayner slapped a hand to his chest and looked affronted.

"'Course I'm right. How could you! You wound me so," he said, and pretended to fall in a faint. All four of them laughed, and they watched the construction with fascination, when suddenly Olette remembered that she was still clutching the paper bag in her hand.

"Oh! Hey, guys! I almost forgot; here!" Opening the bag, she took out one candy cane per person and handed it to them, smiling at the boys' widening eyes.

"_Wow_," said Pence. "It's so big!"

"That's what she said!" called out Roxas and Hayner in unison, before bursting into laughter. Pence turned a shade redder, but laughed as well.

"Aww, you guys! Though I guess I did set myself up for that one." Olette handed the third candy cane to Roxas, who took it, unwrapped it, and popped the top into his mouth as soon as Olette had taken a bite out of hers.

"It's good!" he remarked on the taste. "Thanks, Olette."

She smiled back at him.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

><p>~<em>On the fifth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>"En garde!" Riku lunged at Sora with Soul Eater, with the brunet just barely missing the jab at his stomach.<p>

"_Hey! _Not fair, Riku!" But the silveret merely smirked.

"Heartless aren't fair when they attack you, Sora. Shadows aren't gonna just wait politely until you're ready and _then _swarm on you." Sora glared playfully at his best friend for being right; but it wasn't _his_ fault that his shoe had gotten sand in it!

"_Yeah_, but _still_. C'mon, Riku, it's almost Christmas! Don't talk about _Heartless_." Swiping recklessly at Riku, Sora dived headfirst into the sandy beach of Destiny Island as his friend neatly sidestepped the blow.

"_Focus_. Or are you just playing?" Sora shook sand out of his aerodynamically spiked hair and spit out what little had managed to get into his mouth off to the side.

"Playing," he chirped cheerfully. Riku looked exasperated for a moment, then grinned.

"Alright then; yaaaaahh!" He tackled his shorter friend and sent them tumbling through the sand, laughing with Sora and getting the beach-grit everywhere.

Five minutes later found them lying on the beach, further down and closer to the shore, panting and grinning tiredly.

"We haven't done that in _ages_."

"No... we haven't." There was a pause.

"Did you get me something for Christmas already?"

"Maybe." Sora grinned, knowing that the vague answer actually meant _yes_.

"Can I have it now?" Riku tossed him an impassive look, partially blocked by his bangs plastered to some his face.

"You really don't want to wait until Christmas day to open your present?"

"If I had it now, it'd make this memory just that more awesome." Riku sighed.

"You're not gonna let me say no, are you?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Sora replied with a cheeky grin. Riku rolled his eyes and stuck a hand in his pocket.

"I s'pose I've got no choice. Here," he tossed a small package at Sora, wrapped neatly in silver and gold. "Merry early Christmas."

Though Sora's curiosity begged him to rip open the wrapper and see what was inside, a different part of his brain said _no_, because it was from Riku, and so he should open it nicely and try not to tear it, as his silver-haired friend had a habit of doing.

Inside the small box was a new keychain, with five gold keyblades; one name was engraved on each: _Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, _and _Goofy_.

"Thought you might like it. I––" Sora hugged his best friend tightly.

"Thank you, Riku!" He grinned, holding the keychain in his hand. "It's awesome!"

* * *

><p>~<em>On the sixth day of Christmas my good friends gave to me six brand new books, five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>The stack of books grew steadily larger as Zexion accepted volume after volume of literature from those he knew.<p>

From Xemnas, he received a set of children's books and a notebook.

From Xigbar, a cookbook and a ladle.

From Xaldin came a lexicon of indescribable lore, full of strange runes and writings, and complete with a taboo text, atlas of omens, "cursed" manual, mystic album, nefarious codex, and an entire chapter on abandoned dogmas.

Demyx had shyly given handed to him a novel titled _Otherworldly Tales_, knowing quite well that it had several of the Schemer's favourite stories within.

Luxord had handed to him a black primer, with tips on playing poker inside. Zexion accepted it graciously, and had quietly thumbed through the pages, wondering why on Gaia the master poker player would want to help _him _learn to be better at cards.

From Marluxia was a book on how to grow hallucination-inducing plants, something which did not surprise Zexion, but had caused him to raise an eyebrow, wondering where the pink-haired man had acquired the book.

Larxene had given him a sandwich, telling him that he looked too skinny, and that if he was crazy enough to study some more at night (he wasn't _crazy_), then by all means do so, and eat her present as a midnight snack while he was at it, because he was nearly as skinny as Axel, who was rumoured to be anorexic.

From Roxas came the sweet gift of the bestseller _Book of Retribution_ _II: Arcane Compendium_, the sequel to the thick novel Zexion always carried around with him.

But no one (yet) had given him what he wanted.

At least Vexen had given him something other than a novel or something taken from the kitchen: from the scientist, he had received a new set of shirts his exact size; and Naminé had baked him a batch of paopu-star-shaped cookies (of the sugar variety; they were delicious, as all of the small blonde's cooking was). The slate-haired youth sighed tiredly as he leaned back on the couch, rubbing his temples to ease the headache.

"Am I really that hard to shop for...?" he asked the empty air before him. "Reading is my hobby, I do not deny, but..." He trailed off as he heard quiet, heavy steps walk up behind the couch he lounged on. Without looking up, he allowed his pale face a smile.

"Hello, Lexaeus." The redhaired giant behind him remained silent. Zexion twisted his catlike body to look up at his friend. "Don't I even warrant a 'hello'?" he asked with the ghost of a smirk. Lexaeus did not reply, and only stepped around the couch to hand a box to the Schemer.

"Merry Christmas," he said in his slow, rumbling voice, as he handed the package wrapped in black to his companion. Zexion took it with a murmur of thanks, and opened the box neatly, taking care to unfold every crease and peel the tape of _just so_, so that the paper would not rip. It was a habit of his, developed in the labs, where one rip could mean the end of a week's worth of research and experiments; though he had no need for the precaution anymore, it still stuck (but it was a habit that drove Demyx insane, so he kept it).

The shorter one's bright aquamarine eyes widened as they beheld what was inside the box: _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ through _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The Schemer had only owned one battered copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_, and try as he might, every library he ever went to had all of the other books checked out.

"This is... this is a wonderful gift, Lexaeus. Thank you." Lexaeus smiled as he watched the youth curl up, drawing his legs underneath him, and open the first book, immediately immersing himself in the magical world.

"You're welcome," Lexaeus said, smiling.

* * *

><p>~<em>On the seventh day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me seven Disney Town tickets, six brand new books, five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree<em>~

* * *

><p>Saïx sat curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in a flannel blanket of blue (it was a gift from Xemnas last winter), and stared at the flickering flames, which were casting flurries of dancing shadows on the walls. The stockings were hung up on the mantle of the fireplace, and holly and mistletoe decorated the area around them.<p>

The bluenette shivered. It was cold, and without a natural body heat like Axel or Xemnas, he felt the chill of winter in harsher degrees.

The silver bells on the door suddenly rang as said door was opened. Saïx jumped, startled out of his thoughts, and looked over his shoulder to see who it was. A man with impossibly red hair, spiked and worn long, walked into the room. The twin purple inverted teardrop tattoos marked underneath his acid-green eyes looked black from the firelight. He held a red-and-gold envelope in his ungloved hand and walked lazily towards the fire.

Seeing a new source of heat in the freezing room, the blunette quickly reached over and hugged the lean man.

"W-whoa. Hey, Sai."

"You're warm," the Diviner mumbled, tired and cold, and hugged the redhead a bit tighter. Axel smirked in that horrible, knowing, mischievous way of his.

"Gosh, Sai," he drawled conversationally, "Didn't know you felt that way about me. What will Xemnas say?" Saïx glared knives at Axel, who merely chuckled and dropped the envelope into the bluenette's hands.

"_There's _nothing _between us_, Axel!" Saïx growled. He glanced at the envelope. "What's this?"

"_That_, my good man," said Axel as he sauntered over to the kitchen, "Is our very own set of... Drumroll please!" Saïx rolled his eyes.

"No."

"I'm not telling you until you give me a drumroll," the redhead called out as he made himself two cups of instant hot chocolate. The "crystals" dissolved into the hot water, creating a soft, frothy foam on the surface. "_I'm waaiiiting~!_" he sang out as he took the two cups and brought them over to the couch, only to look crestfallen as he saw Saïx open the envelope and look inside. "You... you _killjoy Grinch-y stick-in-the-mud!_ You could've given me my drumroll!" Saïx glanced up, smirking.

"Why would I want to?" Axel stuck his tongue out at him as he passed one of the cups to the bluenette. "You're _such _a drama queen, Axel." But Saïx smiled. "You got––"

"_Tickets to Disney Town! _Yes, you are _absolutely _correct!" Saïx looked impressed, and actually smiled.

"Wow. And there're seven of these...? So––"

"We're taking us, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Naminé." Saïx rolled his eyes at Axel's second interruption, but nodded.

"I see." He placed the tickets and envelope down onto the table before him, and took a sip of the hot chocolate, before coughing and spitting the mouthful out. "This tastes like you dipped a brown crayon into boiling water." Axel cocked his head and took a sip as well.

"You're right," he said thoughtfully. "I should go dip another crayon in it." He laughed at Saïx's glare. "Only joking. But it's instant, y'know? Doesn't taste as good as the real stuff. But hey, we needed to celebrate! Free tickets to Disney Town!" He downed the rest of his hot chocolate in one go, trying hard not to notice the taste. "I mean, who gets that? Seriously! And it's your lucky number, too. Seven."

Saïx scoffed into his cup with a smile, and took another sip, steeling himself to the weak taste.

"Yeah..." Axel gave him an amused glance.

"We should tell everyone. When do they return?"

"Not tonight."

"Tomorrow, then."

.:x.x.x.x.x:.

It was a cheerful morning the next day, with frost lightly dusting the windows and sunlight streaming in. Nearly everyone was down for breakfast, save Marluxia and Larxene, and the oversleeping Zexion (who was busy preparing for his final exam for university, and lucky enough to be sleeping through Marluxia and Larxene's rather loud activities), and as Xemnas spread butter onto his toast, he discussed transportation with Saïx, agreeing to lend him the keys to the van, so long as Axel did not drive the vehicle at all, hurting the redhead's overinflated pride and earning snickers from around the table.

"He'd rather trust _Sora _with his precious car than Axel," Demyx whispered to Roxas, prompting the other to laugh into his sponge cake (but when the redhead glanced his way, the blond managed to pass it off as a violent coughing fit). Luxord was busy cooking bacon and baking cookies in the kitchen, but heard Roxas coughing and quickly brought him a glass of water (not wanting the bacon to burn).

"You alright there, Roxas?" the British man asked, with somewhat of an amused tone. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Axel grinned as Xemnas and Saïx began discussing their budget.

"I know something that'll make you feel better." Demyx and Roxas leaned in, curious.

"What?" they asked together. Axel leaned back and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you if you give me a drumroll." The two quickly drumrolled on the table, faster and faster until Axel nodded.

"_We're _going to _Disney Town _in two days!" Roxas laughed at how serious Axel's face was in contrast to his voice. Demyx looked shocked.

"Who's we?"

"_We _is me, Sai, you, Roxy––"

"It's Rox_as_," muttered the blond. Axel grinned.

"_Roxy_, Zexion––"

"What? You call _him _by his full name and not _me?_"

"You're just that special. Besides, calling Zex "Zexy" is Dem-Dem's job. _Anyway_, Zexion, Sora, and Nami are all coming on this trip." Demyx punched the air excitedly, when he furrowed his eyebrows with a frown.

"Isn't in two days, though... Zexion's exam?" Axel winked.

"Yepp."

.:x.x.x.x.x:.

Demyx was eating his second plate of fried eggs and white rice (a healthy breakfast in comparison to Roxas's third piece of sponge cake) when Zexion emerged from upstairs, pale, dark circles underneath his eyes, and a few bangs out of place.

"Good morning!" Luxord greeted cheerfully as he emerged from the kitchen, two croissants on a plate as well as a glass of lemonade in his hands for the slate-haired youth's breakfast. Zexion looked at him blankly with tired eyes.

"No it's not," he muttered groggily. "Marluxia and Larxene are _so loud_. Shouting and giggling and _screaming_––" He sneezed. "It's a _nightmare_."

Xigbar shrugged, overhearing Zexion's words, as he sat down at the table, next to the youth's empty seat.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect?" Luxord glanced at them as Zexion sat down.

"They've been going at it for _weeks_, now. We should all be used to it..." Zexion rolled his eyes as Xigbar let out a bark of laughter.

"Ha! As if. They're too loud, and they play too long." The slate-haired youth turned and thanked Luxord for breakfast before taking a bite out of the croissant, and shaking his head.

"_Whose _idea was it again, to buy them the new game _Dream Drop Distance?_"

"We could just take it away from them... Xemnas can ban them from playing for a while... Ground them..." Demyx offered, sipping his juice.

"We're _adults_, Dems. Well, 'cept Roxy here." The blond threw up his hands in frustration at even Xigbar using his nickname, and took his food into the kitchen. Axel laughed.

"Well, _Zex_, I've got something that'll cheer you right up! We're going to Disney Town in two days! Awesome, don't ya think?" Zexion thought for a moment, giving the redhead a _not-bad _look, and took another sip of his lemonade.

"I suppose... How many of us?"

"Seven," beamed Axel, high-fiving Demyx as he said so. Zexion nodded once, but then froze.

"Wait, we're going on the day of my _exam_?"

"Yep!" said Axel cheerfully. "You need to learn how to _relax_, y'know? Don't worry; we've got Xemnas workin' on postponing that test of yours, so you'll have no excuse and will _have _to come! You're not missing out on another trip with us!"

With an audible groan, Zexion's forehead met the table with a _thud_. It just wasn't his morning.

* * *

><p>~<em>On the eighth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me eight flaming candles, seven Disney Town tickets, six brand new books, five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Xion! Make a wish!" The raven-haired girl squeezed her eyes shut and thought for a moment, wishing silently, before opening her eyes and drawing a deep breath, and blowing out the candles.<p>

The flames sputtered and guttered, but did not go out. Frowning, Xion blew again, a bit harder this time. Still the flames did not extinguish. She glared halfheartedly at her friends Axel, Roxas, and Riku, who were laughing quite hard, clutching their stomachs with one arm and attempting to muffle their mouths with the other (which they needn't have done; they were laughing so hard they were silent). Axel gasped after a few seconds, wiping tears from his eyes.

"S-sorry, Xi_––hahahahaha––_Xion." He sighed, calming down. "We got you the trick candles..." Xion rolled her eyes, trying her best to fight the smile off of her face, and poured water onto her fingers, wetting them, and not caring that some splashed onto the linoleum floor. One by one, she pinched the flames out, and blew the smoke away.

"_There._" Slightly smug with herself, Xion picked the candles out (all eight of them), and placed them down on the plate beside.

"Good idea, Xi––" But as soon as Axel took a step towards her, Xion tossed the glassful of water at him, flattening his red, red hair.

Roxas and Riku found this even _more _hilarious, and were laughing like hyenas by themselves. Axel glared at them, sticking his tongue out at Roxas, who made a face right back. Xion giggled at the sight of Axel's limp hair.

"Justice!" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so. _So_, what'd you wish for?" Xion smiled and happily clapped her hands together.

"I wished–– Oh, _no _you don't, Axel! If you tell a wish, it won't come true! You tried to _trick _me!" Axel slapped a hand to his chest.

"I did no such thing! And it's not me who was to tell the wish, it was you, so you'd have no worries of it being invalidated by the wish-granters, right?"

"You _know _what she meant, Axel," Riku drawled, grinning, and over his laughing fit. "Anyways, let's eat some cake!" Axel rolled his eyes playfully and obliged, taking the knife and slicing cleanly through the sea-salt ice-cream-cake. Handing a plate with a slice to each of them (and lastly, to himself), he smiled at Xion.

"Birthday girl takes the first bite, ya know," he informed her. Xion leaned backwards, against his chest, oh-so-slightly, and smirked playfully at him.

"So if I don't take a bite, you three won't be able to?" Axel's eyes widened in mock-horror.

"You wouldn't do that!" Xion gave him a look. _Try me. _But then Axel did something she didn't expect.

Plucking her fork from her fingers, he cut a bite off of the cake with it and slipped it into Xion's surprised, open mouth, and then he closed her mouth with a gentle push of her chin. She elbowed him in the ribs gently for it, but smiled and nodded, leading the two other boys to cheer and eat the cake as well.

"You idiot," she said softly to Axel. He grinned.

"You love me anyway." Xion shrugged.

"Unfortunately."

"_Hey!_" She hugged him, quelling his protest.

"Hmm. Thanks, Axel." He hugged her back (with one hand, as the other still had his cake).

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>~<em>On the ninth day of Christmas my good friend gave to me nine Dancers dancing, eight flaming candles, seven Disney Town tickets, six brand new books, five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock...<em>" Christmas music streamed from the speakers as the seven friends, Axel, Saïx, Roxas, Sora, Naminé, Demyx, and Zexion, entered Disney Town. They had claimed a good parking spot, close to the entrance, and their passport tickets had been stamped: they were free to enjoy themselves for the rest of the day.

Almost immediately, Naminé and Sora ran off to the Fruitball Court, with Sora calling out how he had his cellphone if they got lost. Axel and Saïx left to visit the Ice Cream shops, leaving Zexion, Roxas, and Demyx standing in the gateway, unsure of where to go. After all, it was the three's first time at the amusement park. Demyx looked around awkwardly, before seeing the large map on the billboard, with many pocket-sized maps stacked underneath.

"Er... Let's go _that _way!" he said, and, grabbing Zexion's wrist, jogged over there with Roxas in tow, to examine the large map. Zexion picked up one of the smaller pamphlets, and looked through it.

"We could go to the Rumble Racing circuit, or there're several shops around... There's a carousel and a ferris wheel up north, and Disney Castle to the northeast."

"Um..."

"Let's go to the Castle," suggested Roxas. "There're some rides over there, and some shows..." Zexion nodded in agreement, and folded up the pamphlet; lifting the hem of his slightly oversized black band t-shirt, he slipped the map into his pocket, when––

"Show? Wait just one second! Stay _right _there!"

––Demyx dashed off, back through the entrance, and vanished. Zexion and Roxas looked at each other in bewilderment, and walked off a bit to the side to make way for incoming tourists and visitors.

A family of three brothers, all similar-looking with silver hair, and a group of giggling rich girls, seven in all, with wildly varying hair colours and styles, passed by them right as Demyx came running back, with a rather large bag upon his back. Zexion groaned, and Roxas began laughing as Demyx flashed the passport checker (a tall, brunet man name-tagged Leon) his ticket and entered the park.

"You _brought _your _sitar? _Demyx, why––?" The dirty-blond grinned.

"Well, you said shows, so just in case, y'know?" Roxas laughed and shook his head, as the three began walking off towards Disney Castle.

They had been walking for about ten minutes, and were just passing the Rumble Racing circuits, when Roxas caught sight of a tall man with long, silver hair standing amidst a group of very familiar teens.

"_Sephiroth?_" The man turned around, raising an eyebrow, and looked directly at the blond._ "_What're you doing here?"

"I'm babysitting Fuu and her friends, for her birthday." He gave a wry smile as the only violet-haired girl in the group glared at him. "One more midget wouldn't be too much trouble, if your friends give you permission to join our group."

"_Midget_––_?_"

"Hey, Roxas, isn't that Vivi? And Rai, and Seifer?" Demyx walked over, pulling Roxas with him. Zexion stayed a safe distance away, and began looking once more at the map. The little blond nodded.

"Yeah, and that's Hayner, and Olette, and Pence..." He trailed off, waving to his friends. Demyx shrugged and chuckled.

"You can chill with them if you want. It's fine by me. Hey, Zexy! What about you?" Zexion waved a hand in the air absentmindedly.

"Yes, yes, and you have your cell phone," he said vaguely. Roxas grinned and hugged Demyx.

"Thanks!" Running off and joining the group of eight, and failing to duck in time when Sephiroth reached a hand over to muss his spiked hair, Roxas waved back at his two friends before turning around and entering the circuit with the group. Demyx sighed somewhat dreamily, then waltzed over to Zexion to hug him.

"No more third wheel, eh? Let's go have some fun!" he winked. Zexion turned faintly pink, and stashed the map in his pocket again.

"...Let's just ride the attractions instead."

.:x.x.x.x.x:.

Hours had passed, and after riding all of the rides at least twice, attending one rumble race, spilling ice cream over themselves, dining at a The Queen of Hearts' Banquet Hall, and buying souvenirs at the shops (Zexion had bought Ienzo, his ill younger brother, an orange dog plushie named Pluto, a Moogle plushie, and an Experiment 626 doll, while Demyx had bought for himself a duck plushie dressed as a sailor with the tag reading _Donald Duck _upon it, and a broom-servant keychain), Zexion and Demyx had decided to watch some shows, the last thing they hadn't done yet.

As the outdoor theatre started up its speakers and three actors came on stage, Demyx began leaning a bit on Zexion's shoulder, just a bit, and the slate-haired youth glanced at him from out of the corner of his eye.

"Demyx..." Three girls, one brunet, one raven-haired, and one blonde, began talking to each other, with the blonde walking on her hands and addressing the brunet.

"_You know, Yuna, Paine and I have been thinking_––"

"Yeah?"

"_That's a first! Rikku_––"

"Er, what are you doing on my shoulder?"

"_But Yuna! It's Yuffie and her boyfriend what's-his-face's anniversary, so_––"

"Do you mind?" Zexion blushed very, very slightly, and shrugged, biting his cheek.

"Maybe."

"_Cloud and Tifa are busy! You know, with Marlene and Denzel's_––"

"Oh." But before Demyx could say anything more, Axel and Saïx slid into the seats behind them.

"Hey, guys. Enjoyin' the show?" Axel grinned as Demyx jumped, startled.

"No," replied Zexion flatly, before turning to Demyx and reassuring him that it was only "the pyro and his pet puppy". Saïx glared at him, and Zexion glared right back. Awkward tension began building; to keep it down, Axel smirked and acted casual.

"_So... _What are you two doing, sitting way back here? Hope you're behaving properly," he said with a friendly wink. Demyx giggled (it was a _manly _giggle), and nodded.

"Oh, but of _course_, Axel, but what about you?"

"_Ooh, that's right! And the Christmas party_––" Axel crossed his arms behind his head and chuckled softly.

"Maaaybe." Zexion sighed at the meaningless banter, and tugged on Demyx's sleeve.

"Let's leave. This show is boring, anyways." It didn't matter that the crowd was laughing at the actresses' silly antics. He was actually pretty surprised that Disney Town would have such a pointless show, but it _did _try to cater to everyone. Demyx nodded and gave Axel a two-fingered salute.

"See ya."

"Stay safe!" called out Saïx sarcastically.

Zexion and Demyx left the theatre just as more dancing actors came onstage and broke into the chorus of a remix of _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_.

"_Wow _that was boring!" said Demyx conversationally as they left, and made their way to an ice cream stand. Zexion ordered the Double Crunch, nodding as he handed Scrooge McDuck some munny.

"Very. A better show with nicer music and real dancing wouldn't be uncalled-for..." Demyx thought for a moment, pausing in his stride, before nodding and flipping out his cell phone. Zexion watched interestedly as Demyx muttered into the phone, nodding and shaking his head (though whoever he was talking to _clearly _would not be able to see him), and hung up a minute later; then, he smiled at his friend and began unpacking Arpeggio, his blue sitar.

Moving to a corner on the street where no one'd be bothered by them, Demyx strummed his sitar once, and tuned it, playing little ditties and snippets of Christmas songs as he waited (but for what, Zexion wasn't sure). A few people stopped to listen, including a tall, blue-haired woman, her brunet boyfriend, and a blondie who looked extraordinarily similar to Roxas, when suddenly, Demyx glanced at the time, grinned widely, and began playing his sitar at a rockin' pace, singing along to the catchy beat.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know... Zexion, make my wish come true? All I want for Christmas is you!_" Breaking into a solo with trills and fancy playing, Demyx played expertly on his sitar as the growing group around them clapped to the beat.

"_'Tis the season to be jolly, especially when we're at Disney Town! Why not dance to Christmas music, when there's good feeling all around? There's the sound of children's laughter filling up the atmosphere; Zexion, do you understand what I feel for you right here?_" He pointed to his chest, his heart, and began singing the chorus again, as several people laughed good-naturedly at his over-dramatizing demeanor; when, suddenly, nine Dancers, wearing pink and orange bell-bottomed pants, a pink cap with a braid, tan halter-tops and wristbands, and dark brown heeled and pointed boots skated in and began dancing along to Demyx's words in perfectly choreographed movements.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know... Zexion, make my wish come true? All I want for Christmaaaass... is youuuuuu!_" Striking a pose as he finished his song, he smiled at the speechless Zexion nervously, his chest rising and falling with each pant. Straightening up and clearing his throat, he walked over to the silent, wide-aquamarine-eyed Zexion and took his hands in his.

"Er, Zexion? Will you go out with me?" Thoughts raced through his head, chasing each other in a dizzyingly fast Caucus Race. _Demyx just sang to me and asked me out. He likes me. He's holding my hands in his right now. There's an entire crowd of people staring at me. I'm thinking like a _girl_. He's so... Demyx is undeniably quite good-looking... and I _am _pansexual... _

Zexion nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Yes. Yes, Demyx."

The sitarist's face went from nervous to thrilled in less than a second. Shouts and cheers erupted from the crowd, and a voice that sounded _distinctly _like Axel's called out, "_Get some!_", much to the amusement of the crowd. Demyx enveloped Zexion in a gentle hug, squeezing him slightly. Several "Aww!"'s could be heard in the crowd, causing both Demyx and Zexion to blush.

"Why is it that you two are so _sickeningly _sweet?" The pair turned around to see Sora and Naminé smiling at them, with Sora grinning mischievously. "I mean, really. Kairi and I weren't nearly as cute, and we were a pretty sweet item!" Naminé blushed at the mention of her sister, feeling slightly awkward, and cleared her throat, ducking her head; from her bag, she fished out a white and silver digital camera and smiled at the two.

"Smile, Dem-Dem! You too, Zexion!" There was a _click _as the shutter closed and snapped the picture. Zexion's blush darkened very slightly, and not only because of the fact that Demyx's arm was around him. Naminé exaggerated a frown, and shook her head. "Zexion, you've blinked! Now I'll have to take another!" Sora came up behind her.

"Where? It doesn't––_I mean_, YES, yes you _did _blink, Zexion! Shame! Poor Demyx!" He winced as he rubbed his shin while balancing on one foot: Naminé had kicked him. Demyx grinned, glad that the group around them was breaking away and eroding back into their own business.

"I don't mind..." Naminé took two more pictures until she was "satisfied", when Demyx lowered his lips to Zexion's ear.

"_We've known each other for a while... may I kiss you? Not on the lips, though. Not yet._" Zexion looked up to face Demyx, and after a pause, nodded.

Swiftly, Demyx bent down and brushed his lips softly against Zexion's cheek. Another _click _was heard.

"_Dammit_, Naminé!" But she laughed.

"You two are _so cute_, though!" Sora glanced at her with a grin.

"Now you're starting to sound like Kairi." Naminé shut her mouth quickly; the blue-eyed brunet laughed and pulled her in for a platonic, friendly hug, and gently patted her head. He turned to look at the two others. "But she's right you know, you two _are _cute. But not in that sense!" he amended quickly. "And... it waskind of cheesy, Dem. In an, air-quotes, _cute _way." He smiled cheerfully and walked off with Naminé, mingling in the crowd. Zexion and Demyx watched as the two disappeared, and a few seconds later––

"_Wow! _Roxas, _where'd you get THAT?_"

––was heard. Demyx stifled a snicker, biting his lip, and Zexion looked up at him, the back of his head resting against his chest.

"...Sora's right. It _was _a bit cheesy, Demyx..." Demyx gave him a half smile, half frown.

"But you loved it, didn't you?"

"_If you would let me finish,_" Zexion smiled. It felt good to have his sharp manner back, even for a bit; he disliked talking (or _feeling _as though he was talking) like a lovesick idiot. "I was about to say... That I would not have had it any other way." Demyx blushed slightly, then grinned, reverting back to his normal demeanor.

"That rhymed, you know."

"Unintentionally."

"But _still_."

"Shut up." But Zexion said it with a smile.

* * *

><p>~<em>On the tenth day of Christmas my new love gave to me ten jackpot winnings, nine Dancers dancing, eight flaming candles, seven Disney Town tickets, six brand new books, five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>"Pick a card, any card." Luxord fanned out the entire deck of his special set of cards in his gloved hand, motioning for Zexion to select one. After reading the book he had received from the sophisticated blond, Demyx had insisted that Zexion try one of the tricks in it. The slate-haired youth politely declined, but agreed to play a game of chance with Luxord, and with munny on the line. It was poker, and proved that even though Zexion had read the book, Luxord was still the master: ten minutes later found Zexion without his alloted munny and with a loss to his name.<p>

"Ah, well," Luxord said, shuffling the cards. "Maybe you'll like a different game of luck without cards. Hmm?" Demyx nodded, and nudged Zexion.

"Go for it! Maybe you'll be able to do it." But Zexion shook his head.

"Demyx, if you're so interested, then _you _do it." He stood, and sat Demyx down in his seat. Luxord stifled a laugh with a cough, and pulled out three opaque cups and one pea.

"Now, you know how this game works, aye?" Demyx nodded.

"Yepp!"

But though he knew how to play, each time he missed the pea, growing increasingly frustrated as the pea continued to elude him and appear in the cup next to his choice.

Not playing, Zexion was able to study Luxord intently, and soon, he found their chance to win. He lowered himself to whisper into Demyx's ear.

"_Bet ten jackpots' worth of winnings that you'll get this one right. Say you're feeling especially lucky."_

"But––"

"_Trust me_." Demyx nodded and did as he was told. Luxord raised an eyebrow, but did not question Demyx's strange actions.

He slowly slipped the pea underneath the middle cup, and began rotating and switching the cups with each other, faster and faster until they were just a blur.

"Right, Dems. Where is the pea?" Demyx looked up pleadingly at Zexion for help, but the Schemer merely smirked.

"Luxord, I'm betting ten jackpots that the pea is _not _underneath any cup; Demyx, lift each cup without letting Luxord touch." Demyx did so, and much to his surprise, there was nothing underneath each cup.

"B-but, how did you know?" Zexion smiled.

"I saw Luxord palm the pea. You're a liar, Luxord." The British man nodded.

"I'm a master poker player. I _have _to lie." Demyx grinned, and extended his hand.

"Our winnings?"

"As agreed upon." They shook hands, and as Luxord left, Demyx tackled Zexion in a hug, kissing his brow and laughing at his boyfriend's brilliance.

"Great! Now that we have munny, we can buy Dream Drop––"

"_No._"

* * *

><p>~<em>On the eleventh day of Christmas my lover gave to me eleven bright red roses, ten jackpot winnings, nine Dancers dancing, eight flaming candles, seven Disney Town tickets, six brand new books, five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>Larxene waltzed dreamily down the halls by herself, almost entering the living room as she examined the decorations on the walls. <em>"On the first day of Christmas, Marluxia gave to me...<em>" She giggled, and hummed the rest of the line, should anyone else be awake at the ungodly hour of two a.m. Entering the living room, she sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace, and sighed, before tossing a light into the logs and waiting until the fire grew to a comfortable crackle. The light was still on, but only in the living room and hallway; Larxene pulled out a book from Zexion's stack and began reading the _Otherworldly Tales, _without permission, of course, and fell so absorbed into the book, she almost didn't feel the soft, velveteen touch of a rose stroking along her cheek. She jumped, lightly, in both surprise and reflex, and whirled around to see Marluxia, her pink-haired lover, leaning on his elbows on the couch's top and twirling the thorned flower in his hand.

"M-Marluxia..." The Savage Nymph, or so she was called, turned around, having had to work hard for her reputation: she would _not _give Marluxia the satisfaction of seeing her blush, albeit only a few shades. Marluxia began lazily dragging the petals across her neck and down her tank-topped back, keeping a firm hold on the stem, so as not to drop it; Larxene shivered, and bit her lip, mentally damning Axel to hell for telling him that she was ticklish.

"That book looked interesting," he commented casually in a soft voice. "It's Zexion's, isn't it?" Larxene settled back down against the sofa, and continued reading, feeling Marluxia rest his chin on her cropped, blonde hair.

"Of course," she scoffed, smiling. Zexion always had the most interesting books. Marluxia trailed the rose down her arm slowly.

"What are you doing up so early?" he inquired, leaning his face in his propped up hand. Larxene dog-eared the page at the very tip of the corner, even though she had no doubt Zexion'd find it, and turned around to face him. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved turtleneck very similar to Zexion's own, only with a bright red rose embroidered in the lower corner instead of a book, and his favourite pair of black cloth pants. Larxene took the rose from his hand and tapped his nose with it.

"Couldn't sleep," she commented casually. The fire made a particularly loud _pop_ at this. The two glanced at it for only a moment before returning to their conversation.

"Are you sure you're not staying up, waiting for _Santa?_" She glared halfheartedly at his teasing.

"It's already _past _midnight. And yeah, I'm sure..." Larxene yawned, her two antennae-like strands of hair shivering at her movement, and looked at Marluxia. "Why're you here?" He examined the rose lazily, taking it back from her, before facing her to answer.

"I was wondering where you were." Larxene smiled.

"Well, now you know." She yawned again. "You should go to bed, now that your curiosity's been satisfied." Marluxia smiled.

"_You're _one to talk. Come back with me?" Larxene raised an eyebrow. Marluxia shrugged. "It'll be cold under the covers is all I'm saying." The blonde woman giggled and grinned, and shrugged.

"If you want." She stood up, swaying just slightly on her feet, but then collapsed on the couch. It was Marluxia's turn to raise an eyebrow; he let the rose in his hand drop onto the couch as he walked around, with his back now to the fire.

"Are you... Larxene, are you _drunk?_" Larxene shook her head no.

"No... not really. Not drunk enough. I didn't have much eggnog... but I'm tired." She sighed dramatically, and glanced at him with a playful look in her eyes. "Carry me to bed?" Marluxia rolled his eyes, retrieved the rose, and bent down to lift her, bridal-style.

"As you wish."

They entered their shared bedroom a few minutes later, taking care to walk softly so as to not wake the others. Marluxia laid Larxene gently down upon the bed, and told her to close her eyes.

"Why––?" Marluxia sighed.

"Do you need a reason?"

"I'd like one."

"I love you." Larxene laughed at this, and shook her head.

"Wrong answer." Marluxia looked shocked, though mockingly so.

"_Is _it? I would've thought that that was the best answer you could receive!" Larxene reached up to hug him, and looking straight into his eyes.

"I _meant _that it wasn't the answer to the question I asked. Tell me," she said in a singsong voice. Marluxia groaned.

"It's a _surprise_. Now, will you close your eyes?" Larxene pouted, but nodded.

All went black.

There was a rustling sound to her left.

The scent of roses filled the air.

"Alright... you may open them... _now_."

Fluttering her eyelids open, Larxene gasped as a bouquet of ten roses was held out to her by Marluxia. In the bouquet was a small, handdrawn note: _Merry Christmas, Larxene _was written upon it. The roses were a beautiful shadow of red in the dark, and would probably be a brilliant hue should the light fall upon them. Larxene was speechless.

"...Do you like it?"

Unable to answer, she kissed him.

He took it as a yes.

* * *

><p>~<em>On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve photographs, eleven bright red roses, ten jackpot winnings, nine Dancers dancing, eight flaming candles, seven Disney Town tickets, six brand new books, five gold Keyblades, four candy canes, three Wayfinders, two sea-salt ice creams, and a paopu star in a tree~<em>

* * *

><p>The sunsets at Destiny Island were always beautiful, glowing with a brilliant hue of radiance, and gently spilling those hues into the deep blue sea to stain it an orange-y -red. Demyx leaned against the trunk of the paopu tree on the little island connected to the main one by the wooden bridge and sighed, enjoying the feel of warmth on his skin, middle of winter though it was. He hoped Zexion would come soon, or else he would risk the chance of missing the sunset, and destroying Demyx's (romantic) plans.<p>

Steps sounded in the sand some ways behind him, and then echoed dully on the wooden bridge. The sitarist's trained ears pricked, and he turned around; his face split into a smile as he saw Zexion walking towards him.

"Zexion! You came!" The slate-haired youth raised an eyebrow.

"I did. You've no need to be _that _excited." Demyx laughed, a short "_Heh_," before motioning for Zexion to join him by the tree.

The two watched the sun set slowly, dragging down the sky to turn it from blue to orange to the beginnings of the night's dark, navy blue, and basked in the comfortable silence. Demyx's glance flitted unconsciously to Zexion, and he frowned slightly at his attire of a black jacket and jeans.

"Aren't you warm in that?" Zexion shrugged.

"Not really." The silence resumed as they continued to watch, when Demyx shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"I, er, brought you a gift." He groaned softly at the lame statement, but Zexion didn't seem to mind.

"Let me guess... Is it a book?" He eyed the large, rectangular package with an amused glance. Demyx looked surprised, and a bit crestfallen that his gift was not such a surprise.

"How did you know?" Zexion looked at him, as though silently asking if he were serious. Demyx sighed. "You know everything." His boyfriend laughed and accepted the package. Unwrapping it in that neat way of his, he noticed Demyx fidgeting impatiently, and smirked, opening it slightly slower. But once he opened it, he gasped as he beheld the green, light-green, and black book inside.

"Demyx... is this a _scrapbook?_" The dirty-blond sitarist nodded happily, and, placing his hand on Zexion's, opened the cover to show him what was inside. Pictures of the two, little trinkets, and pieces of paper were cut and pasted (or just stapled and taped) onto the thick pages. The cut outs from the photos were from pictures taken throughout that year: there were pictures of them at the beach, at Zexion's university, at a party, and many more.

In the pages nearing the end of the scrapbook (as it was only big enough for 358 days' worth, and Demyx had left some pages for New Year's), there were twelve full photographs, uncut and with corners slipped into slits in the paper with care, all of them (Zexion did not fail to notice the pictures Naminé had taken, bringing a slight smile to his face). But, in confusion, he pointed to the photograph of them decorating the tree.

"Who took that picture?" he asked. Demyx tilted his head.

"Naminé drew it." Zexion nodded slowly.

"Naminé... wait, Naminé _drew _this?" Demyx laughed at Zexion's surprise.

"You know how good she is."

Zexion laughed as well, but more softly, and stared out over the horizon.

"Yes... she is a gifted artist..." He turned to the sitarist. "Thank you, Demyx," he smiled. Demyx beamed.

"So... you like the surprise?"

"It was a _wonderful _surprise."

Leaning in, he caught Demyx off-guard and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, and kissed him in thanks.

"_Merry Christmas_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it took me a week to write this. BUT HAPPY DECEMBER, EVERYONE! My laptop is _fixed _and ready to go! Type, type, type! xD Isn't that awesome? **

**I understand there's some OOC, and some bits aren't well written, and it could've been a bit better, and I suck at writing yaoi, but I had fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you if you did!**

**Oh! ALSO, this was originally planned to be a Challenge, but as that's impossible, only expect about 15 chapters or so ^^; **

**A review would be extremely appreciated! **

**Lots of love, **

**MidnightSchemer13**


	2. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Title: Rockin' Around the Christmas tree**

**Genre: Friendship, Humour**

**Rating: T for alcohol**

**Pairings: Zemyx, Cloud/Tifa**

**Summary: Shall we dance?**

**Warnings: FFVII inserts. If you don't know what 7th Heaven is, it's a restaurant/bar owned by Tifa. The one I'm using here is from Midgar.**

* * *

><p>Zexion sighed and rested his face in his hands after taking another swig of his Scarlet Tango, an alcoholic apple cider beverage Axel had unfortunately introduced him to last Yuletide. Work that day had been a challenging ordeal, and he was glad for the time and the slight buzz in his head: it was nearly nine, and he was on his second glass.<p>

Seventh Heaven was quiet that night: "Closed For Business", only Tifa (the bartender), Yuffie, Demyx, a few close, loyal customers, and Zexion were there. It was Saturday, and though Tifa needed the gil (or munny, depending on her customers), she did not feel like working the bustling crowds that night. Besides, it was nearly the holidays, and she was a bit worn out from the day's many errands (though she'd never admit it out loud).

"Tired?" the dark-haired bartender asked Zexion as she cleaned out a shot glass with a rag. The slate-haired young man nodded with a grim look, brushing some of his messy, layered bangs out of his face as he did so.

"Yeah..." Tifa did not press him for details, knowing full well what his job was, and preferring not to know what had happened. She sighed and began wiping down the counter. The flames in the fireplace emitted a gentle _pop_ as they crackled, licking leisurely at the wooden logs inside the grate; they cast soft shadows on her kind face.

"Well, it's nearly the holidays! You'll have plenty of time to rest." She gave him a quiet smile, one the slate-haired man returned as his hands slid from his face. A sudden, loud clatter, a sharp contrast to the quiet murmurs now shattered, alerted his attention; he whirled around to see what had happened.

The "Great Ninja" Yuffie, or so she liked being called, was sitting at the table a little ways from the fireplace and near the jukebox, along with Demyx, a dirty-blond-haired sitarist. The two had been engaged in a fierce arm-wrestling match, and when Demyx had slammed her hand down onto the table, Yuffie had accidentally knocked over her glass of Spring Metal, splashing the carbonated alcohol onto the floor. The teenaged girl was kissing her fist several times, as though doing so would take away the slight pain, and she looked up at Tifa and Zexion in sheepish guilt.

"Sorry!" She bolted upright, and dashed behind the counter to grab a towel. "Don't worry, I'll get it!" Demyx sat awkwardly as she hurriedly cleaned up the spill, preventing it from reaching the fire or possibly the nice lace around the decorated Christmas tree Tifa had brought out, and then dumped the cloth in the sink behind Tifa. Admittedly, Yuffie had not done a very good job of cleaning up, as there were still some spots of sticky liquid that Zexion could see, but he smirked softly at the floor before turning back around to his drink. The tiny occurrence was over, and everything had returned to the way it was two minutes ago. Even Yuffie and Demyx were arm-wrestling again, this time, with Yuffie swearing to beat him.

Tifa sighed a soft laugh, cleaning another shot glass with her old rag.

"Think we'll have a white Christmas this year?" she asked conversationally. "The kids are hoping for one..."

"Let it snow," Zexion muttered with a shrug, as he downed the rest of his Scarlet Tango. He could feel the alcohol buzzing in his brain, and slowly melting away the day's exhaustion. He sat up a bit straighter on his stool at the counter, and his normally stoic face had the tiniest ghosts of a smirk on it again. Tifa laughed.

"I hope." Another sudden noise jerked their attention, again from Yuffie.

"_Aww! Dang _it, Mello, why do you keep winning?" Demyx grinned, crossing his arms and leaning his chair backwards.

"'Cause I'm stronger than you. Do you still want a rematch again?" Yuffie nodded, stubborn in her determination to win.

"You bet! Just you wait, I'll win against you sometime tonight!" Zexion swung his legs around as well and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"You're going to fall, Demyx," he commented carelessly. Demyx stuck his tongue out at him.

"No I won't," he said, and, as if to prove his point, waved his arms around, using his feet for balance. The chair tipped over a little too far, and the sitarist was only able to keep his pride and from falling by pulling himself back up with his feet. Yuffie and Zexion stifled snickers, as well as some others sitting around in the bar. Demyx turned a shade pinker, and clasped hands with Yuffie again, as they arm-wrestled once more. Zexion shook his head, and looked up at the TV. It was on the movie channel, as Tifa had switched off the news; the film _Omega Trinity _was showing for the fourth time that week. It starred Lea Flurry, Isa Clair-de-Lune (who was a guy by all accounts, despite his name), and a boy named Ventus Wingblade, in a thriller-suspense story which had put Zexion to sleep within the first twenty minutes. It wasn't a bad movie; just not the young man's type.

He watched the movie disinterestedly as Demyx won against Yuffie two more times, with Yuffie finally giving up and moving to sit at the end of the counter where Tifa was, and engage in some girl-talk. The sitarist then moved his seat as well, choosing to sit next to Zexion, and ordering a Striped Aria from Tifa.

"Soo, hey, Zexy!" he greeted with a grin, sliding into the seat beside him. Zexion shook his head.

"Don't call me that." Demyx's shoulders fell, but he nodded.

"Alright then, let's be serious. _Zexion_, good evening." Maybe it was the alcohol, but Demyx being serious was a bit too much, and Zexion began laughing. _Quietly_, mind you; he wasn't _that _drunk, and he was able to hold his liquor _quite _well. He just... loosened up a bit more with the liquid gold in his blood. Zexion blew his bangs out of his face, and turned to face the sitarist.

"_Mello?_" he asked, referring to the nickname Yuffie had called Demyx by earlier. The dirty-blond laughed.

"Yeah. Er, y'know, _Melodious_? _Melo? _So now she calls me _Mello_. Cool, eh?"

He sighed and nodded, ordering another Scarlet Tango from Tifa, when suddenly, Demyx left.

In the mood for some holiday music, he strolled leisurely over to the jukebox, and examined the songs inside.

"Hmm," he murmured under his breath, "What's Christmas-y? Winter Wonderland, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer..." He made a face. "_Silent Night? '_S a _bar_, not a _church_. Ah!" He picked one that he liked, and put it next in line, after a different customer's choice of song. Walking back to his pepperminty liquor, he opened his mouth to strike up another conversation with the silent Zexion, when the opening door creaked; he jumped, though luckily, he did not spill his drink in his surprise.

A tall, blond man wearing a black coat and shoulder guard walked in, with a quiet, powerful air about him. Closing the door behind him (ringing the silver bells attached), he walked over to Tifa, with a ghost of a smile.

"_Cloud!_" Yuffie tackled the man before either Tifa or he could open their mouths to talk. "It's been so long! Did you get me anything? How was it?" Demyx watched silently at the scene before them, prompting Zexion to sneak a peek at what had shut him up for a moment. Cloud let go of the girl hugging him with a little difficulty, and embraced the bartender. Zexion looked away, feeling a bit intruding.

"Cloud, it's been a while," Tifa said into her hug. Cloud smiled a bit clearer.

"Yeah, it has. I'm fine, Tifa, by the way. Thanks." Tifa grinned and threw her rag down onto the counter.

"Oh, come on. Yuffie's tried again and again; she can't really hurt you," she giggled. He shrugged.

"Yeah, well..." The blond bit his lip to keep from yawning, prompting his friend to raise an eyebrow.

"Tired?" He rolled his eyes at her (in a teasing way), and she poured him a shot of Blue Jazz, his favourite. He nodded.

"Thanks." Then, he sat down at the table Yuffie and Demyx had previously occupied with a sigh.

The bar was quiet once again, with the soft hum of other voices a comfortable murmur in their ears.

Demyx tapped his foot impatiently. He did not know the song that was playing, and had no idea when it would end. He also had not brought his sitar with him, and could not begin playing by himself. The dirty-blond groaned almost silently as he took another gulp of his liquor, when his song began playing, splitting his face into a grin as he jumped off the stool and began dancing, and singing along to the music.

"_We're rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop (da nun-uh), mistletoe hung where you can see ev'ry couple tries to stop––_" Several customers laughed at his performance, and began clapping along to the song as he continued dancing and singing. Even Tifa and Yuffie were clapping in time, with Yuffie furiously attempting to get Cloud to clap (Zexion could see that the blond was _very _much enjoying the face on the girl's face as she futilely tried to clap his hands together).

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday (da-nun-uh)! E'vryone's dancin' merrily in a new, old-fashioned way! Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring. Later we'll have some Moogle pie (just kidding!), and we'll go caroling!_"

Zexion laughed at the Moogle pie dub-over, and took another sip of his third Scarlet Tango, when suddenly, the dirty-blond sitarist turned around and smiled in his direction.

"Hey, Zexion! Come dance with me!" Zexion placed a finger on his lips, thinking for a moment. He shrugged.

Why not? He was drunk enough.

Still grinning, Demyx came over, took Zexion by the wrist, and partly dragged him over to the improvisial dance floor, parting him from his still-half-filled shot glass. Grasping his hand, Demyx took the waltz position, before jagging it up to a rock-style to fit the song.

"_And we're a'rockin' around the Christmas tree la-da-da-ta-da-da-dum, a'lalala-la, la-lalala-la, dun-dun-da-rra-la!_"

Zexion shook his head. Maybe drinking _three _(or _two and a half_, if you wanted to get specific, which, when buzzed, didn't usually happen) Scarlet Tangos wasn't such a bright idea after all: he was smiling now, and dancing smoothly with Demyx. Perhaps Axel _was _right when he said that drinking helped your dancing and singing skills (but then again, wouldn't Axel be too drunk to notice, or care?).

But Zexion smiled a bit brighter at the fact that he wasn't yet so drunk as to start singing with Demyx. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cloud bow to Tifa, and ask her for a dance; she blushed lightly and nodded, taking his hand and joining the two by the jukebox. Yuffie clapped louder, to make up for the lost pair of hands currently occupied in Cloud's own.

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday (da-nun-uh)! E'vryone's dancin' merrily in a new... old-faaaaashioooonned... waaaaaaaaay! Way-hey!" _The few customers in the bar applauded them loudly for their little show. Demyx and Zexion bowed to each other, and Tifa gave Cloud a small curtsy with an imaginary dress (as mini-skirts were not designed with curtsies in mind) as he bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"_Whoooo!_" Yuffie cheered for her friends, pumping a fist in the air. "_Get some!_" All four of them on the dance floor laughed, including the normally stoic Cloud. Demyx turned to his partner.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Zexion cocked his head with a soft smirk.

"I dunno, I think dancing with Cloud looked more fun..." He smiled at Demyx's face. "I'm only joking, you know." Demyx sighed, happy.

"Alright... well, it's nearly half past ten. We should get going..." But Zexion shook his head at his statement.

"No, wait." Demyx brightened marginally.

"You want another dance?" Zexion grinned.

"No. I want to finish my drink."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, the ending was _lame_. But I had no idea how to end it!  
>So. Did you like? Reviews are appreciated!<br>**


End file.
